


Nobody in That Tent is a Virgin

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was super rude of Steve and Bucky not to invite the Invaders in for an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody in That Tent is a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> So Comradecourt basically prompted me to write a fic containing the words "Steve sliding his enlarged member into Bucky’s delicate virgin" bottom for reasons.

Namor turned to glare at the tent again. “If these are the traditions that go along with your Chriss-mas, I must take it as yet another sign that the surface world is without hope.”

Jackie tugged her hair back into its proper ponytail, despite the wind’s best attempts to undo her efforts. “Bucky had a rough mission, Namor. That can’t be easy to deal with.”

“Especially not this close to Christmas,” Toro added loyally, because he could give Bucky a good teasing when he deserved it, but nobody else could. “Sure is good of Steve to offer to talk Bucky through it.”

Namor stared at them for a moment, as if trying to decide if these ridiculous surfacers were being sincere. Then he gave an indignant snort. “If that is what we are calling Steve sliding his enlarged member into Bucky’s delicate virgin bottom, then yes, it was nice of him to ‘talk Bucky through it.’”

Jackie and Toro looked incredibly interested in their nails, and Jim gave an annoyed sigh in Namor’s general direction. “There are a hundred better ways to describe that, Namor,” Jim said firmly.

“Lest another Human Torch/Namor war begin over our teammates’ sexual activities, I’m forced to agree,” Jackie interrupted what she was sure was an inevitable Namor retort to Jim’s common sense.

“‘Sides, nobody in that tent’s a virgin,” Toro insisted.

“In that case,” Namor said, further irritated that his good sport of arguing with the Human Torch had been interrupted, “it was very rude of them not to invite us into their tent.”

On that point, none of the other Invaders could disagree.


End file.
